i'M In Control
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: This is a domination story, so you know what that means! If you don't, it means Carly is in for one hell of a night! (Don't read if you can't deal. Previews of upcoming stories inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first BDSM story, so it might not be perfect, but I'm hoping that you, the reader, will at least like some of it.**

**Summary: This is a domination story, so you know what that means! If you don't, it means Carly is in for one hell of a night! (Don't read if you can't deal.)**

**...**

Handcuffs, gagger, vibrator, restrains. They're all tucked securely in his bag as he enters the empty living room of the Shay apartment. Freddie knows the schedule, he timed it. Right now, his girlfriend is just getting out of her shower. Getting ready for bed. Spencer is no where to be found, he's at an art convention until tomorrow afternoon. An entire night to themselves. This was going to be fun.

He walks up the stairs to Carly's room. Just as he thought, she just got out of the shower. She's in her white robe. Freddie laughs softly and approaches her, putting down the bag. His arms snake around her waist, taking her by surprise.

"Strip for me." is all he says and the robe drops from her body to the floor without a word. Her skin is glistening from the remaining shower water. Carly casts her eyes to the floor.

"On your knees, kitten." Freddie commands in a gentle voice. Carly complies.

Freddie opens up the bag he brought up with him and takes out the first pair on handcuffs. He locks them on Carly's wrist.

"I'm sure my kitten knows the drill." he says. They've done this so many times before. He hopes she remembers when to respond. This mistake has been repeated multiple occasions as well. And punishment is the only response.

As he hoped, she remains silent. "Good girl. You may speak."

"Yes, your kitten knows the drill." Carly answers softly.

Freddie drops his pants and they pool at his ankles. He kicks them aside and takes himself out of his boxers. He picks Carly's head up by the chin and gazes into her eyes. "Is she ready to complete her master's first demand?" Carly nods. "Please me."

Her lips surround his cock entirely and he groans. Her head bobs as she takes him an inch deeper with every blow. Freddie moans and his head falls back.

"Lick the tip." he says.

Carly's tongue laps at the head of his member, drawing him closer to the edge.

Pleasing Freddie is causing a rush within Carly and she moans, though she isn't the one being touched. It it's so thrilling... Forgetting who she was controlled by at the minute, Carly begins to plant small kisses on Freddie's erection. Without any warning, Freddie reaches behind Carly's head and yanks it back by he hair, causing her to yelp.

"Did I tell you to do anything else?" Freddie growls. Carly's eyes go wide and Freddie yanks her hair again. "Did I?!"

Carly begins to sob and shakes her head. "N-no, master."

Freddie makes her stand up. "Hands and elbows. Now!"

Carly's head drops as she sobs silently, getting into her position. Freddie reaches into his bag and takes out a long skinny belt. Carly gasps.

"Because you failed to complete your first task, that'll be five spankings." Freddie says, approaching her. "And for not answering me when I asked you a question right away, ten. And you are not permitted to scream."

Carly barely has time to take a deep breath before the first strike is given. Her body jerks forward and a squeal passes her tightly closed lips. She closes her eyes as she is struck one after another. Pain escalates through her, but still she keeps her mouth shut.

Finally reaching the limit, Freddie rolls the belt up and returns it to his bag. "Over to the bed now, kitten."

Keeping her head bowed, Carly does so. Freddie removes the gagger, the vibrator, and the restrains from the bag. He takes the handcuffs off of Carly and she lays back. Freddie places the restraints on her wrists and ankles and ties them to the bed, keeping her in place, and kneels on the bed, leaning over Carly.

"Would you perfer the gagger, or the vibrator tonight kitten?" Freddie asks her, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Carly swallows, debating this. "You are permitted to speak."

"I- Your kitten doesn't know." Carly says. "You're choice will be most pleasureable."

"I've given you a choice." Freddie says sadly. He didn't want to choose for her. "And you have failed to answer correctly. I guess I'll have to choose for you."

Freddie goes to each of her restrained limbs and tightens them to the max until Carly gasps. He takes the gagger, placing it in Carly's mouth, and straps it around her head. He then grabs the vibrator, but does not switch it on right away. First he teases her by playing with her erect nipples, licking and sucking on them until she moans. He switches between the two, grinding himself into her. Her back arches into his re-awakened arousal, feeling it press into her stomach.

Freddie turns the vibrator on and the buzzing noise fills the room.

"You are not to come until I tell you." he instructs before lowering the toy to her core.

The vibrations against her lower region blast pleasure throught her and she rears, crying out in a squeal. Freddie inches the toy upward toward the little nub he knows will not disappoint and it drives Carly into a frenzy. His tongue is applied and she's literally screaming. Someone could've been killing her!

The toy is sheathed into her and Carly's head falls back as another round of screaming is released. Freddie laughs. She's pulling at the restrains while her body contracts with her approaching climax. Freddie takes the gagger from Carly's mouth.

"Would my kitty like to come?"

"Oh, god...yes. Your kitty would-ah-like to come."

"You may." Freddie grants his permission.

Carly's body jerks and arches as she screams her way through her orgasm. Freddie's tongue removes the semi-sweet liquid from her core. He looks up at her. There's a light sheen of sweat coating her now and her breathing is ragged. Perfect.

He kneels between her legs and positions himself at her center. He leans down to dress Carly in gentle kisses, preparing her for what is to come next. Freddie slides his erection against her slick crevice. She gasps and her eyes close. He glides into her and she bites her lip.

"Fuck..." he groans against her skin.

He starts with snail-paced thrusts, grinding his hips into her. God, he feels so good inside her. It pains her when he suddenly pulls all the way out. His eyes lock with hers and he smiles slyly. Carly swallows and moans as he again penatrates her.

Her hips buck as each thrust becomes deeper and faster, but at a slow, merciless pace. Carly is becoming impatient, but her inflamed ass reminds her to keep her mouth closed. Freddie groans into Carly's neck as he gains speed. Carly moansa louder and louder and Freddie laughs. He can feel Carly's walls become tighter and tighter.

"Why so tight, kitten?" Freddie teases, making her gasp.

He reaches down to manipulate the sensitive fleshy spot of her heated core and Carly's head falls back.

"P-please..." she pants.

"Please, what?" Freddie asks.

"Ple-ease, m-master." Carly cries. "Let me-e come."

Freddie whispers softly in her ear, "You may."

Warmth instantly envelopes around Freddie's member and he is submerged in Carly's release. Carly is crying out as orgasm after orgasm hits her and eventually subsides. Freddie smiles down at her and kisses her flushed cheek.

"C'mon." he says as he pulls out and begins to free her from her restraints. "Let's get you into your bath."

**...**

**Next possible story 1: I'M In Control Now (sequel to i'M In Control)**

**Summary: We all know it's fun to read about Freddie dominating Carly. But..what if it was, I don't know, the other way around? (Strong BDSM, language, NO KIDS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**

**Next possible story 2: Gone**

**Summary: Carly is kidnapped and she must fight for her survival if she ever wants to see her normal life again. (Swearing, abuse, possible BDSM, possible rape, descriptive language.)**


	2. I'M In Control Now Preview

**(Preview of I'M In Control Now)**

**Summary: We all know it's fun to read about Freddie dominating Carly. But...what if it was, I don't know, the other way around? (Strong BDSM, language, NO KIDS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

**...**

Carly will admit it, she loved being dominated by Freddie. She loved being submissive to him. It was weird, that's something you wouldn't expect from a little prissy girly-girl like her let alone a girl like Sam. Sam would always want control. But Sam learned of how Carly and Freddie usually spent their "alone" time and said that wasn't acceptable.

"Carls, you can't let him boss you around like that all the time!" she told her.

"Sam, I don't mind it." Carly said. "It's actually kinda hot the way he does it."

"Oh, so you like getting your ass whipped for really no reason at all?" Sam asked.

Carly looked down. Now that Sam had mentioned it, he butt was still sore from 5 nights ago...

"You have to get him back." Sam said. "And I know how."

So, here Carly stood. Outside Freddie's apartment door, wondering what the hell to do next. She had what she needed (somehow Sam had gotten a hold of his gym bag) so she was physically ready. Just not mentally.

You have to get him back. she thought to herself, reminding herself of her still burning backside.

Carly took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. It creaked and she winced, waiting for Freddie's dragon of a mother to come chew her out and ask her why she was coming to see Freddie so late. Carly wanted to leave right then, but refreshed her memory that Mrs. Benson worked nights. No one was here but Freddie. She forced herself to continue on.

His bedroom door was open, Carly crept inside and placed the gym bag on the floor.


	3. Gone Preview

**(Preview of Gone)**

**Summary: Carly is kidnapped by someone and must fight for survival if she ever wants to see her normal life again.**

**...**

**Preface: (No POV)**

She couldn't see, she could barely breathe because of that damn bag on her head. Her hands were tied behind her back and as far as she knew she was in the back of a car. Tears trailed down her cheek, she's sobbing softly to herself.

_God, please tell me you're watching over me. _she thinks.

She didn't see it coming, it all happened so fast. But that's how every kidnapping story begins. An innocent victim taken from safety to a place where it's life or death. Eat or be eaten. Do or die.

Everything had started so well, how could it of all fallen so fast?


End file.
